


Puzzle pieces

by a_Kabby_k



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Missing Scene, Pre-show, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Kabby_k/pseuds/a_Kabby_k
Summary: Collection of missing scenes based on my headcanon.





	1. Better me than herself (Pre-season1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hard time, for me right now so it means Drama-Fanfic-Time. This will be a collection of O.S about Missing scenes. It's also a way to clarify my headcanon about Kabby. 
> 
> Drama-time so it starts with a pre-season 1 missing scene about Jake's death sentence. 
> 
> No-Beta.

**Better me than herself**

 

The door burst open behind him and his heart skipped a beat. He didn’t need to turn his head to know who was standing in the doorway, he could already feel her burning gaze right on his nape.

" _He hasn’t done anything yet,_ "

Her voice was sharp, almost threatening but he knew her all too well to detect the fear she was trying to hide below the surface. He didn’t want to do this. Not at all, but he had to. It was his job, his duty. Twenty years ago he had sworn to ensure the safety of the Ark, to enforce the law and he was a man of his word. No matter how much it was hard, how much he could think it was unfair, he couldn’t make an exception, not even for a family member or, in this case, for a friend.

 _"Yet,_ " he echoed dryly, lifting slightly his head to stare into space through the window in front of him.

He heard her sigh angrily and take a few steps inside the room but he didn’t turn to look at her. He couldn’t face her, not when he was writing the prosecution closing speech which was about to send her husband to his death and her daughter to prison.

Yes, he was a man of his word but he wasn’t heartless contrary to what everybody thought. Jake Griffin was his friend. Jake Griffin was a good man. Jake Griffin was the best engineer of the Ark. But Jake Griffin was now also a threat. He had made a choice and he knew all the consequences.

In the deepest part of his heart, Kane was mad at him for having put him in this position, for making him plead for his death sentence, but more, he hated him for destroying his family. Abby and Clarke didn’t deserve that but now, it was too late.

" _You can’t float someone because he might do something illegal one day,_ " she argued as he felt her come closer.

Discretely, Kane flipped the paper in front of him and tried to keep his composure. Even if, he usually enjoyed their arguments, he wasn’t in the mood right now and certainly not when it was about Jake’s death.

" _Your husband mad--_ ," he started to told her, turning his head a little aside but still without looking at her.

" _He has a name,_ " she cut him off sharply. " _His name is Jake. Jake Griffin. Did you already forget the name of your oldest friend?_ " she snapped bitterly.

Kane pressed his lips together. In others circumstances, he would have remained her that the _friend card_ didn’t work with him, that she was losing her time but he didn’t want her to cross a line because of her suffering. She had all the right to be angry but her distress wouldn’t be an excuse if she broke the law. So, instead of fighting with her as he always did, he decided to play fair.

" _Jake made his choice, Abby. He’s never going to change his mind, he told it himself to Jaha_ ," he tried to reason with her. _"Jake knew the consequences. I don’t agree with him but I want you two to know that I respect his decision, I respect his courage_ ," he told her with sincerity.

" _To hell your respect,_ " she exploded. " _I don’t give a damn about your respect,_ " she thundered. " _You’re about to press charges against him and you know he gonna be floated,_ " she accused as she lifted a threatening finger toward his chest.

Marcus looked down, unable to deny it. Jake Griffin will be floated and nothing could change that.

" _There could be another way,_ " Abby spoke again after several seconds, her voice a little softer than before.

" _He could be locked in solitary until we find a solution. He even could keep working on it and maybe offer us a way out,_ " she suggested hopefully.

Marcus kept looking at his feet and held back a sigh.

" _You know I can’t apply for that,_ " he told her, trying to sound as compassionate as possible. " _It wouldn’t be fair to all the person we had condemned to death and who hadn’t had the chance to be friend with a council member. No, special treatment, you know that and you know why,_ " he remained her in a softer tone.

This time, his words seemed to be heard. Abby looked down and nodded slightly. She made no sound but he saw her shoulders started to tremble a little. It was the first time in all his life that he saw her cry and it made his heart clench in his chest. He was used to fight with her, but he didn’t know at all how to comfort her.

A little ill-at-ease, he took a step toward her and tentatively reached for her shoulder. Surprisingly, she didn’t push him away and this time, a sob escaped her throat.

" _I wish I could help you,_ " he told her in a low voice, squeezing her shoulder slightly. " _At least, they gonna have a fair trial, I promise,_ " he tried to give her some comfort but as soon as the words left his mouth he realized his mistake.

" _They?_ " she repeated in a murmur. " _They?_ " she said again, this time looking up at him with wide-eyes. " _Oh my God,_ " she breathed out as her expression of pain turned into an expression of horror. " _Tell me you won’t include Clarke in those charges,_ " she called for as she took a step backward, stumbling a little. " _Kane, I swear to God if you--_ " she started to threaten him but she cut herself off, covering her mouth with her hands.

Marcus swallowed hard.

" _I’m sorry Abby. That’s not how I wanted to tell you,_ " he apologized, cursing himself internally.

He had never hated his job. Of course, some remit were far from pleasant but he believed deeply in the necessity of the law and of the order. But today, right now, he wished he would have never become the chief of the guard. Dealing with the family of the person he had arrested or executed was hard but he knew how to handle it but dealing with Abby was more than he could endure. Hurting her, even if it wasn’t intentional, was probably the hardest thing he had done in all his life. He couldn’t explain why. After all, she wasn’t his friend, she was just his best friend’ wife and a colleague, nothing more but still, seeing the distress on her face was killing him.

" _Please no,_ " she whined. " _Please, I’m begging you, Marcus,_ " she begged him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she came closer to him and grabbed, with her both hands, the lapel of his jacket. " _Don’t do that, don’t take her away from me,_ " she pleaded as her fingers tightened around the black fabric. " _Marcus you can’t, she’s just a kid,_ " she remained him, her eyes begging for his mercy.

Marcus stayed still, staring at her face distorted by the pain. Each new tears he saw escaping from her eyes made the stone around his heart crack a little more. He was losing his composure. He could say it by the lump in his throat and because of the way he was craving for telling her that he won’t do it. But he couldn’t tell her that. Clarke was a threat just like her father and he couldn’t take the risk even if he wanted to.

 _"She w--,_ " he started to say but his voice was too hoarse so he stopped and cleared his throat. " _She won’t be floated, not—not currently,_ " he said, clenching his jaw.

He could show some compassion but he couldn’t let himself be overwhelmed by his emotions. He had a job to do, a role to play. Besides, showing her how much he was suffering too wouldn’t help her, not even a little.

" _She won’t tell anybody, she--_ ," Abby kept arguing but this time he didn’t let her finish her sentence.

" _She’s already told Wells,_ " he cut her off, more sharply than he intended.

" _She’s my child Marcus,_ " she whimpered like a little animal wounded to death.

This time, Marcus felt himself being very close to lose his professional stature. For a split second, he would have like nothing more than to tell Jaha, the council and the Ark to fuck off. To leave the Griffins in peace but he couldn’t.

Reluctantly, he grabbed Abby’s wrists and forced her to release his jacket. Once done, he took a step backward and get his hands behind his back.

" _I’m truly sorry, Abby,_ " he declared coldly.

" _No, you’re not,_ " she retorted, glaring at him. " _Of course, you’re not. That’s your little revenge, right? Our punishment for whatever reason,_ " she spat and this time her face was painless but red with anger.

" _What do you mean?_ " he asked, frowning.

" _Oh, you know what I mean. I should have known. I should have realized...,_ " she said as she started to rub her forehead. " _You say that Jake is your friend but actually you always hated him. It’s so clear now: the way you always sneer at him, scoff at him every time you can,_ " she kept talking, more like if she was speaking to herself than to him. " _I always thought it was the rest of a teenager rivalry, maybe even a sort of brother competition, but I was wrong, I was so so wrong,_ " she asserted with a bitter, joyless laugh passing her lips. " _You are jealous of him,_ " she accused, looking up at him. " _Jealous of the good and wonderful man he is, jealous of the life he has succeeded to built and that you’ll never have,_ " she said spitefully. " _You’re so pathetic Kane,_ " she spat with disgust.

Her words were harsh, and it hurt him. Nevertheless, he remained stone-faced even if he had to bit his tongue to prevent himself to prove her wrong.

" _Does that make you feel better?_ " he heard himself ask her instead.

" _What?_ " she snapped, her gaze burning with hate.

" _To think that. To think that I’m the bad guy who is destroying your family because of jealousy?_ " he inquired in an emotionless tone.

" _I don’t think you are, I **know** you are,_ " Abby replied nastily.

Behind his back, Marcus’ fists clenched and he felt his nails scratching his palm but he remained impassible.

" _Fine,_ " he nodded simply. " _Then I suggest you, to leave now, I would like to savor my vengeance peacefully,_ " he declared sarcastically but without a hint of pleasure.

Abby glared at him and Marcus wondered for a second if she was about to assault him. The hate was splitting out from every spore of her skin. Even during their worst arguments, she had never look at him like this.

" _Fuck you,_ " she finally hissed, staring at him right in the eyes before turning around and walked toward the door.

" _One last thing,_ " Marcus called out to her. Abby stopped but didn’t turn to look at him. _"I thought about dealing separately with the two trials,_ " he informed her and this time she threw him a look over her shoulder. " _For what it’s worth, I think that Jake doesn’t need to die with the guilt of his daughter’s arrest on his conscience. The choice is yours,_ " he explained and she nodded briefly before disappearing behind the door.

Once alone, Marcus let out a powerful sigh and put his head in his hands. He tried to keep his calm but suddenly everything he had contained in front of Abby exploded.

" _Shit,_ " he shouted, throwing a punch at the nearest wall.

 

*******

 

Two broken fingers, that was all he got for having let his emotions take over his reason. Sitting at his desk, a glass of moonshine in his fit hand, Marcus could feel Callie’s heavy gaze upon him. She hadn’t talked about the Griffins since she arrived but he knew she wanted to and several minutes later he was right.

" _Why didn’t you tell her?_ " she asked as she got up from his couch and came closer to him.

" _What are you talking about?_ " he inquired without looking at her even if he already knew the answer.

" _Why didn’t you tell her that Jake came to you first?_ " she specified as she leaned against the edge of the desk. " _That you tried to reason with him and that you didn’t denounce him to Jaha?_ " she added, trying to catch his gaze.

" _Because it doesn’t matter,_ " he replied coldly, pretending to look for something among all the papers in front of him.

" _She told me what happened,_ " she said, reaching for his injured hand. " _What she told you,_ " she kept talking, letting his thumb brush softly against the bandage.

" _She was angry, it wasn’t a big deal,_ " He replied, shrugging. " _I can handle it,_ " he assured, pulling his hand out of her grip.

Callie let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

" _She hates you,_ " she asserted sadly.

Marcus felt his stomach clench. He didn’t like that but he couldn’t change anything anyway. He simply nodded and finished his glass in one go.

" _Better me than herself_ ," he declared with a pinched smile. " _Now, if you don’t mind, I have work to do_ ," he added to end the conversation.

He couldn’t save her husband nor her daughter but if he could, at least, prevent her to blame herself for what happened, that was a gift he was willing to do to her.

" _Better me than herself,_ " he repeated one last time to himself in a murmur before adding his signature to the prosecution closing speech of the Griffins' case.

 


	2. Unspoken words (Pre-season 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-season 1 missing scene about the delinquents' ejection.

**Unspoken words**

 

 

A heavy silence fell upon the council meeting room. Marcus remained stoned-face but he felt a lump formed in his throat. He didn’t expect this when Councillor Kaplan had announced that he might have found a solution to the system failure. Discretely, he looked up and his gaze met Abby’s. She was deathly pale and her eyes were shining with panic. He didn’t have to ponder to know what she was thinking right now, or rather about who she was thinking. In a way, he felt bad about it. Of course, he had just enforced the law, it was his duty but still, the human part of him couldn’t help but feel responsible. After all, Jaha hadn’t asked for Clarke’s imprisonment. The Chancellor knew he didn’t need to and it suited him. After all, Marcus Kane was always there to do the dirty work, let him be the bad guy, let Abby hate him.

Like always, the council remained quiet, waiting for him or Abby to involve first.

" _The earth won’t be survivable before a hundred years at least,_ " Marcus said and the way councilor Kaplan frowned, made him think that he didn’t expect an objection coming from him.

A brief look toward Abby let him know that she didn’t either. She was now looking at him with a suspicious look, like if she was waiting for an even worst proposal from him than sending a hundred kids to their death. If he could handle the verbal taunts and the recriminations, Marcus still had trouble putting up with her deep distrust. It was like if she was constantly expecting him to hurt her, to destroy her life even more than he already had.

" _Every measurement tools have been destroyed by the bombs. We know nothing about the earth, it be could an opportunity to evaluate the level of radiation,_ " councilor Kaplan argued, throwing a tentative look toward Jaha who seemed to be in the middle of serious reflection.

" _By sacrificing a hundred children?_ ", councilor Muir took part in the debate, outraged.

" _If we do nothing we’re all condemned anyway,_ " councilor Kaplan reminded her sharply.

Marcus looked up at Abby, expecting her to overplay issues of innocent children but she remained quiet, staring at nothing.

" _That’s not the main issue,_ " he curtailed the sterile debate.

There was no more time for ethic and morality anyway. In all cases, some people will have to die to save the many. The only question was now to know how, when and who, nothing else.

" _What do you mean?_ " Jaha inquired with a frown.

" _A mission to the earth would require food, water, power supply and most of all oxygen. We can’t afford to lose any of it for a suicide mission,_ " Marcus explained gravely.

Jaha seemed to consider his argument for a few seconds.

" _Kane’s not wrong,_ " he finally conceded, nodding.

" _Will all due respect, Sir, councilor Kane’s solution is exactly the same except that it would offer us a short-term solution, not a potential chance of survival_ ," councilor Kaplan pointed out.

" _The earth isn’t survivable, every calculation we’ve done are categorical,_ " Kane retorted with annoyance, clenching his jaw to not lose his temper.

" _Yes, they are but they’re also only based on hypothesis not on fact. We don’t know how nature could adapt. Nagasaki and Hiroshima had been rebuilt after the war, people lived there again,_ " councilor Kaplan told him defiantly.

Marcus couldn’t help but huff a laugh.

" _Most of them fell sick and the bombs which destroyed the world weren’t the same, the level of radiation was much higher,_ " he reminded him with a sardonic smile at the corner of his lips.

Councilor Kaplan was about to speak again but Jaha cut him off by a wave of the hand.

" _Abby?_ " the Chancellor called for her.

The latter seemed to awake from her dormant state and shook her head.

" _Don’t ask me to choose between the devil and the deep blue sea,_ " she said coldly without batting an eye.

" _I was asking for your medical expertise,_ " Jaha clarified and for a second she seemed slightly unsettle.

" _Okay,_ " she breathed out, nodding and lowering her gaze for a second. " _Then, as Kane said, the level of radiation was much higher--_ " she started to present her view but she was rudely cut off.

" _She can’t be objective knowing her daughter would be among the delinquents,_ " councilor Kaplan exclaimed angrily.

Marcus felt his heart skip a beat. That was low and disrespectful. He opened his mouth, ready to put him in his place but Abby got there first.

" _Nonetheless,_ " Abby kept talking, emphasizing the word " _We’re indeed blind about nuclear consequences, it might be a chance of survival even after only ninety-seven years,_ " she conceded, looking at Jaha.

" _That’s absolute nonsense,_ " Marcus raised up, scandalized by as much as wishful thinking.

Marcus knew that Abby was professional and impartial. He had never doubt of that and it was partly why he had considered councilor Kaplan’s words as insulting. He knew that she wouldn’t have rejected this plan just because Clarke could be involved but he didn’t expect her to believe that the earth could be survivable again. It was madness or stupidity nothing else.

" _The kids will die the second they land,_ " he added, staring at Abby.

" _Do you care?_ " she snorted. _"We all know that the prison station would be the one to be sacrificed if the council votes for your_ culling _plan anyway,_ " she spat and from the corner of his eyes he saw councilor Kaplan’s crooked grin.

" _That’s not the subject,_ " he retorted coldly.

" _Tell me I’m wrong,_ " she challenged him impudently.

" _Stop, both of you,_ " Jaha interrupted them, clearly annoyed.

Marcus let out an exasperated sigh and looked away from Abby’s glance.

 _"We all need some time to consider councilor Kaplan’s plan. We also need to evaluate the cost of a launch to the earth. I think it would be wiser to leave it there for today,_ " the Chancellor said solemnly.

Everybody agreed, excepted Marcus who rolled his eyes.

" _Meeting adjourned. See you in five days,_ " Jaha declared, getting up from his chair.

*******

Three days had passed since the last meeting and according to Thelonius, the majority of the council thought that Kaplan’s proposal was a better plan than Kane’s. Abby knew perfectly well that it was risky. She knew that the possibility that the earth was survivable again was highly unlikely but still, it would give a chance to the children. With a culling, there would be none and she was sure that the prison station would be sacrificed. No matter how Kane was avoiding the subject, she knew it.

Suddenly, she heard someone knocking at the door. It was late, probably almost eleven at night and she was craving for sleep. Abby rubbed her face vigorously, thinking it may be a medical urgency. Instinctively she grabbed her medical kit and went to open the door.

She frowned as soon as she recognized the cold face in front of her. For a second she wondered if he was there to arrest her but she noticed that he wasn’t wearing his uniform jacket. Instead, he was wearing a holed dark sweater and his hair was unusually messy.

" _What do you want?_ " she asked him dryly, taking care to keep to door half-closed.

Kane let out a short sigh and she immediately detected a note of moonshine in his breath.

" _May I come in?_ " he asked for in a low voice after having to take a look over his shoulder.

Abby stared at him suspiciously and hesitated. She was in no mood to hear him talk about scarifying hundred of their own people and to be true, since Jake’s death, she was in no mood to listen to him at all.

" _If this is about the last council meeting then--_ " she started to say but he shook his head, cutting her off.

" _It’s not,_ " he assured her quickly.

Abby remained still, wavering for a few seconds but she finally shifted slightly to let him come in. Kane took a few step inside and stopped to pull something out of his pocket.

" _What is it?_ " she inquired as he handed her a piece of paper.

" _Permission to visit,_ " he said, looking down like if he was almost ashamed.

Abby blinked several times, stunned.

" _But...Clarke’s in solitary, I’m not allowed to--,_ " she started to remind him as she unfolded the piece of paper with shaking hands.

" _Except if you have a special authorization,_ " he told her with a small shy smile at the corner of his lips.

She hadn’t seen her child for almost six months. No visitors were accepted in the solitary quarter and even Thelonius hadn’t consented to give her an authorization.

" _Is she sick?_ " she asked him with worry, her fingers clenching around the paper in her hand.

" _No. No, she’s fine,_ " Kane assured her and from the corner of his eyes, she saw him raise his hand toward her.

She wondered if he was about to give her a reassuring touch but at the last moment, he seemed to reconsider and put his arm behind his back instead.

" _Then...Why?"_ she asked him, shaking her head in disbelief.

She saw his jaw clench briefly as he stared at her for a second. He was ill-at-ease, she realized, as he seemed to avoid her gaze.

" _Just-- Don’t tell her about Kaplan’s proposal,_ " he finally told her with shifty eyes.

" _I won’t,_ " she promised fervently.

" _I would appreciate if you keep it quiet,_ " he added, still staring at nothing.

Abby raised an eyebrow, thinking about his sudden momentum of altruism. It didn’t look like him and she couldn’t help but wonder if this was a trap or a bribe for her vote. However, that was not him either. Kane fought for what he believed in, he didn’t deceive. Anyway, if she had the chance to spend some time with her daughter, she intended to take it no matter what.

" _Of course,_ " she agreed.

Kane nodded briefly and turned around without a word. She watched him walk away, biting her lips. It was maybe his way to apologize, to make the first take towards peace. It was a lost cause because she wasn’t willing to forgive him and it would probably never happen but still...

 _"Kane,_ " she called for him as he was walking through the door.

Kane stopped and turned slightly his face to look at her over his shoulder.

She couldn’t say thank you out loud, not after everything that happened but even if she didn’t know why he was doing that, a part of herself was deeply grateful. She stared at him intensely, knowing that he would know, that he would understand.

Kane looked at her in the same way for a few seconds and nodded before walking away.

He knew, he understood, so did she...

 

 


	3. Jake's friend (Pre-season 1 Young Kabby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-season 1
> 
> First meeting between Abby and Marcus.

**Jake's friend**

Abby took one more look at the piece of paper she had found in her pocket this morning. It was a little note from Jake which was saying: " _Have a nice day tiny-tigress_ ". This nickname was his new way to tease her and even if she pretended to be annoyed by it, she wasn’t able to contain an idiocy smile at the corner of her lips.

" _Hey,_ Abby ! _You have a client, box three,_ " a nurse told her, making her jump a little.

" _Oh, okay. Get it,_ " she said, hurrying to put the piece of paper back in her pocket.

" _It seems that love is in the air,_ " the nurse teased her with a grin as she passed next to her.

Abby lowered her head as her cheeks caught fire. She and Jake were dating for a few weeks now. It was recent but yet, she couldn’t help but think that he could be the right guy. He was kind, handsome, smart and he always knew how to made her laugh even after an exhaustive day. To be true, he was exactly the man she would have imagined being the father of her child.

As she walked in the box number three she immediately recognized the tall man sitting on the exam table. He was one of Jake’s friend from the factory station. His name should be Marcus if she remembered correctly.

" _Hi,_ " she said with a smile.

The man gave her a brief look and nodded coldly before looking back at his injured hand.

Abby felt suddenly a little nervous. He was Jake’s friend and she wanted to make a good impression. She knew that Jake didn’t care about people advice but still she couldn’t help but want to be liked by his friends.

" _I’m Abby,_ " she introduced herself as she took a step toward him. " _I don’t know if you remember but we’ve met at Diana’s birthday party,_ " she told him tentatively as he seemed to keep ignoring her.

" _I know who you are,_ " he finally spoke, still without looking at her. " _You’re Griffin’s new trophy,_ " he added, looking up at her with a mocking smile at the corner of his lips.

Abby remained speechless for a second, clearly not expecting this kind of nasty comment.

" _Well, and you must be Marcus Kane, right?_ " she said, taking the medical record next to him. " _You were running for a place on the student council two years_ ago, _if I remembered_ ," she pointed out in a neutral tone, pretending to read the medical files. " _Too bad that Thelonius beat you,_ " she taunted, raising a provocative eyebrow and looking up at him right in the eyes.

It was low and puerile. She didn’t want to be unpleasant but she couldn’t hold it. After all, it was him who let the devil out of the bottle.

An amused smile seemed to stretch up Marcus' lips briefly.

" _For the record, not everyone is born with a silver spoon in the mouth,_ " he told her, grinning smugly.

Abby felt a wave of annoyance overwhelming her. How could this asshole be one of Jake’s friend? She hadn’t talked to him at Diana’s birthday. He had stayed in a corner, drinking a glass of what should have been moonshine and looking haughtily at everybody.

" _Sore loser, I see,_ " she commented with a smirk.

This time, Marcus’ grin disappeared and she saw a hint of anger crossing his gaze.

" _He only won because his father is a former chancellor,_ " he spat bitterly, looking at her defiantly.

Abby huffed a laugh and rolled her eyes provocatively.

" _Anyway, let me see your hand,_ " she ended the conversation, reaching for his injured hand.

" _I don’t need a nurse, go get a doctor_ ," he growled, pulling his hand away.

" _I’m a doctor,_ " she immediately took offense, glaring at him "Or rather I’ll be one soon," she corrected herself in a lower voice.

" _Yeah, someone is pretty sure of herself,_ " he commented and there it was again, that irritating smirk at the corner of his lips.

In all her life she had never wanted to punch someone in the face more than now. Jake’s friend or not, he was a jerk and she wouldn’t be able to let him treat her like this without saying anything.

" _Of course I am. I’m really good. I’m even the best medical student if you want to know,_ " she retorted him dryly without caring about how much she could sound self-satisfied. " _Now, can I fix up your hand or do you prefer to wait until it gets infected?_ " she asked him coldly, raising an annoyed eyebrow.

Without a word and without breaking the eyes contact, Marcus reached his injured hand out to her.

" _How’d you get that?_ " she asked, bending her head a little to estimate the cut.

" _Disarmament training. A stupid cadet who doesn’t know how to hold a knife properly,_ " he explained with annoyance before wincing a little when Abby started to clean the wound.

" _Nothing's ever your fault, is it?_ " she pointed out with a smirk.

" _I’m also the best in my field so no, nothing is ever my fault_ ," he replied scornfully.

This time, Abby couldn’t help but feel her lips stretching up a little. He was unpleasant and smug but yet, she realized that she might enjoy this kind of verbal jousting.

" _So, you’re training for becoming a guard?_ " she asked him in a neutral tone as she reached for a bandage.

" _No_ ," he declared gravely and she looked up at him in surprise. " _I’m training for becoming **Chief** of the guard,_ " he corrected her, grinning smugly.

" _Even worse, then,_ " she stated, rolling her eyes before starting to wrap his hand.

" _Do you have a problem with the Guard?_ " he asked almost defiantly.

" _Well, I prefer to save people rather than kill them,_ " she retorted passive-aggressively.

In a slip second, Marcus’ fingers closed around her wrist.

" _We don’t kill people, we execute the offenders,_ " he told her dryly and she felt like if she had touched a nerve.

" _Sounds like the same to me,_ " she spat, pulling her arm out of his grip.

Marcus snorted and shook his head.

" _Easy to say for someone from Alpha but what do you think it would happen if the Guard weren’t there to protect your_ little-privileged _world, eh?_ " he asked her bitterly.

Abby stared at him for some seconds, stunned.

" _Are you judging me because I’m from Alpha station?_ " she inquired, offended.

Abby knew there was some tension between the stations, especially because some of them were richer than others but until now she had never felt like she could be disliked just because she was from Alpha.

Marcus let out a deep exasperated sigh.

" _Just finish this, I got better things to do,_ " he told her with annoyance.

Abby grinned her teeth, doing her best to not lose her temper but it was a losing battle.

" _You know what?_ " she finally erupted. " _Do it yourself,_ " she knocked him for a loop, throwing him a roll of tape.

To hell, her wish to be liked by Jake’s friend. This asshole was a lost cause. She would never be able to be friend with such an ass. Without giving him a last look she turned around and walked toward the door.

" _That’s not professional, Dr. Griffin,_ " Marcus pointed out as a new smirk was growing on his lips.

The surname made her stopped, furious.

" _Don’t call me like that,_ " she ordered him, pointing a frightening finger toward him.

" _Why?_ " he asked innocently as he got up. " _You’ll be a Doctor or a Griffin soon enough, anyway,_ " he told her, throwing her the role tape back as he passed next to her and left the room.

Abby sighed furiously and slammed the door behind him. Gladly, she didn't love Jake for his taste in friends.

 


	4. Invincible (4x09)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 (4x09) missing scene about Kabby’s reunion in jail.

The ground beneath her was hard and cold but not as much as the chains around her wrist. She couldn’t see anything because of the bag over her head and she almost couldn’t hear anything because of the blaring beat of her own heart which was resonating in her ears. She desperately wanted to call out for her daughter but the words were stuck in her throat. She was suffocating, both because of her dreadful anxiety and because of the lack of oxygen.

Suddenly, one of the jailers pulled bluntly the bag off her head and she took a deep breath. The room around her was dark but she could discern several familiar figures but not the one she was desperately looking for.

“ _Where is my daughter?_ ” she asked the guards but none of them took the trouble to answer. “ _Where is Clarke?_ ” she yelled but the door closed violently behind the guards. “ _Damn it,_ ” she swore between her teeth as she tugged helplessly at her chains.

“ _Abby, stop. You gonna hurt yourself,_ ” a soft voice told her on her right.

“ _Marcus,_ ” she breathed out as she suddenly remembered his presence. She hadn’t seen him for weeks and she should have been relieved and glad to see him again but with Clarke’s absence, she was just scared and worried.

“ _Come here,_ ” he told her and she noticed that his ankles were chained to the wall.

She shifted toward him promptly and he took her in his arms without wasting any time. The movement of her hands was hindered by her chains so she could only grab the lapel of his jacket and buried her face in his neck.

“ _She’s probably with the king right now,_ ” he reassured her, murmuring in her ear. “ _Clarke is smart. Roan respects her. She’ll figure it out,_ ” he added before pressing his lips against her temple.

Abby nodded briefly and breathed him in. Her fingers around the lapel of his jacket tightened as she clung on to him. God, she had missed this, missed his presence, missed him. She had missed the strength and the hope he made her feel just by being next to her. Together, she felt as if they were unstoppable, like if even a radioactive cloud was nothing more than an inoffensive breeze.

“ _Yes, she will,_ ” she stated before shifting a little to find a more comfortable position.

She sat up next to him and leaned against his side. Marcus kept one of his arms around her shoulders, holding her close, while his other hand land on her knee. Abby put immediately hers on top of his and intertwined their fingers together. She closed her eyes and let her thumb brushed tenderly against his.

“ _I’m sorry,_ ” he said after a few seconds.

He didn’t need to say more, she knew what he was talking about. She knew exactly how he felt because she felt the same way. He failed to keep the peace between the clans and she failed to find a cure.

“ _Don’t be. You did everything you could_ ” she told him before lifting her head a little to meet his gaze. “ _We focus on what comes next,_ ” she echoed the words he had told her once with a half-sad half-teasing smile at the corner of her mouth.

Marcus gaze softened and he huffed a laugh. This sound made Abby’s smile get bigger and she couldn’t help but reach for his face. She mapped warmly his jawline with the tips of her fingers and then cupped his cheek, her thumb stroking softly his cheekbone.

“ _I should remember that my own words can be used against me,_ ” he said playfully and Abby shook her head.

“ _Not against you, **for** you too,_ ” she corrected him seriously, looking at him straight in the eye.

She saw his face crumbled a little and his gaze blurred with emotion. She knew that expression. He had it the day she had kissed his cheek for the first time or the awful day she had implied that she couldn’t lose him too. He also had it the first time they had made love and the first time she had told him she loved him. Not matter how many time and in what way she showed him how deeply she was in love with him, he always seemed to be shocked and disconcert.

He stared at her a few more second and then exhaled deeply, bending his head forward to bury his face in her hair. She felt him nuzzle along the side of her face and stopped right next to her ear.

“ _I love you,_ ” he whispered so quietly that she almost didn’t hear it.

This wasn’t the reunion she expected or the reunion she would have liked but still, being with him again, feeling his body against hers, hearing his loving words was what she needed to keep hope alive, to have faith in the future.

She turned her head a little, just enough for her lips to skim the corner of his mouth. “ _I love you,_ ” she whispered back before giving him a quick peck on the lips and coming back to her previous position, her head on his shoulder, curled up against his side.

There will be others times for more display of affection. There will be places more private for doing what she was craving for since she had left Polis. Yes, there will be others times and places. There will be because when they are together, they’re **invincible**.


End file.
